Two Kingdoms, One Forbidden Love
by fallonpelechara
Summary: AU: 10th century. Two werewolf kingdoms are at war with who will control the southern territory, but through this, two kindred souls are united, and a dangerous forbidden love blossoms.- A Klayley story
1. Chapter 1

AU: 10th century. Two werewolf kingdoms are at war with who will control the southern territory, but through this, two kindred souls are united, and a dangerous forbidden love blossoms:

Ch 1: Summary: Chief Ansel and his son Niklaus are waging war with the powerful and royal Labonair line, called the Crescent wolves. Years of dispute and bloodshed between the two kingdoms have come to a head and all out war for control is on the horizon. King Omund and Queen Sela and their eldest daughter, as well and next in line to the throne, Princess Hayley are building their army to take on the powerful Mystic Wolves. One night while Hayley decidedly disobeys her parents and ends up in the Mystic territory she falls upon Niklaus and the two share a dangerous and heated encounter.

"Niklaus! Niklaus!", Ansel yelled to his son. As usual, Klaus was far off watching the humans from the nearby territory. He enjoyed watching them from afar in their everyday lives. It gave him a sense of peace to know how simple their lives were. No threats of any impending war, no armies to lead, they simply lived their lives in peace. One family in particular interested him, the Mikaelson's; they were called. A set of five children and their parents, the brutal Mikael and their mother the powerful witch Esther… Niklaus's mother.

Klaus's father Ansel had told him about her, how they had fallen in love, but Esther was married and they could not be together. However, Esther had fallen pregnant with Niklaus. She had told her husband that the child had died during childbirth, however secretly she had given him to Ansel, his true father, to raise.

He was always curious about his other siblings, he knew he could never meet them, that it was forbidden, however, that only fueled his desire the more. They were his family and he could not help but want to get to know them.

NIKLAUS! Ansel's patience was wearing thin. "Yes father. I'm here.", NiKlaus responded with annoyance. "Do not regard to me in that manner", Ansel answered. "You're training is important. The Crescents can attack at any moment and we must be ready."

"I know father." Niklaus conceded. Niklaus, knew of the impending war with the Crescents, it weighed on his mind everyday. How the war would bring nothing but bloodshed and heartache to his people, families losing loved ones and lives changed forever.

"You need more training", Ansel continued. "You're not yet ready for battle."

"I am the best fighter of out the entire village after you!" Klaus said incredulously, clearly offended at his fathers disregard for his abilities.

"Yes, you are, after me" Ansel made sure to emphasis. "I need you to be better than me, stronger than me, for if I fall in battle it is your duty to lead our people."

The thought of losing his father pained NiKlaus, for Ansel was all he had.

"Yes father, I know" Klaus said glumly. " Now here take your sword" Ansel encouraged. "If you can best me, you're free for the day"

"And what if I lose?", Klaus questioned.

"If you lose, you're on night watch for the entire week", Ansel said with a devious smirk.

"The whole week!" Klaus said incredulously. Night watch was one of the things Klaus hated the most. It was a routine where one person from the village would take turns keeping looking out for their enemies, and were forced to stay up all night and do so. Failure to do one's job and to be caught sleeping resulted in a flogging for all of the village to see.

Ansel loved his son, but he treated him no better and gave him no special leniency when it came to rules of the village. Niklaus knew that Ansel would flog him in front of everyone if he did not do his job.

"Yes the whole week" Ansel continued. "Perhaps instead of day dreaming, you should have been training instead", Ansel scolded.

"Or perhaps, you may find some luck", Ansel chimed on. Ansel threw Niklaus an iron sword and Niklaus caught it with ease.

Niklaus looked at his father determined to not lose this battle.

"Raise your sword old man", Niklaus said with a mischievous grin.

"Hayley! Hayley!" Sela yelled. "Where has this girl gone off to now?", Sela questioned exasperated.

Hayley was far off as usual doing something she knew she was forbidden to do. She was in the village wrestling with the male wolves for position of dominance. Her father had always said God had blessed him with a daughter who had the strength and heart of the son he always wanted.

After having defeated nearly all of the werewolves in the kingdom, there were only two men Hayley could not beat. Her father, King Omund, and Jaxxon, her fathers lead general in his army. The thought irked Hayley that they could dominate her, and if there was anything Hayley hated more in the world it was the thought of being dominated. She hated the thought that someone could have such control over her life, over her body. So she trained, everyday. To get stronger, to get faster, to take away the weakness, to take away their control over her.

Jaxxon had just easily defeated another one of the werewolves who had challenged him and there was only two left. Jaxxon and Hayley.

"Hayley, you know the King forbids you to come here", Jaxxon questioned. You know you can't beat me. Why keep trying to challenge me? There's no use. I won't fight you Hayley!"

" Afraid I might best you this time" Hayley fired back. Jaxxon laughed a mocking laugh and the other villagers chimed in. Isn't my future wife a fireball?, Jaxxon said with a smug smile.

" Your wife?" Hayley questioned with disgust. "What in heaven's name gave you the delusional belief that I would ever marry you? "

"Your father didn't tell you?" Jaxxon said with confusion.

"Tell me what?" Hayley questioned on. Jaxxon slowly looked up at her with his chestnut eyes and told her what Hayley had been dreading to here her entire life.

"You've been promised to me, Hayley" "You're father has given me permission to take your hand in marriage" Jaxxon said with ease.

Hayley could not believe her ears.

"Liar!" "My father would never do that! He would never!" Hayley yelled.

"It's true, Hayley", Hayley's mother said timidly. Queen Sela walked up behind her daughter quietly.

" We didn't mean for you to find out this way" " Your father and I were going to tell you tonight at the feast", Sela continued on with pleading eyes, hoping her daughter would understand.

"No! No I won't. I won't marry him, you can't make me", Hayley said determined to not accept her fate.

"Jaxxon is a good man. He is strong and will make a fine King to lead our people one day, and you his Queen." Sela continued, " Please don't make this harder than it needs to be"

" I won't marry him mother!" Hayley said with tears in her eyes. "Please, mother don't make me marry him"

"There is nothing I can do" Sela said with regret. She did not want her daughter to be forced to marry a man she did not love, but there was no choice, and the decision was not up to her.

"No, no" Hayley continued, shaking her head, refusing to accept her destiny. She turned to Jaxxon, anger in her eyes.

" I will fight you for it" Hayley said with steely determination.

"Fight me for what?" Jaxxon questioned. Hayley walked up to him slowly and their faces were only inches apart.

"For my freedom" Hayley said with a passion that no one had ever seen before.

" For your freedom?" Jaxxon retorted. "Fine then, I will take your challenge. If you win you are free of marriage from me, I take away my marriage proposal and you will have your freedom." Jaxxon continued "However….WHEN I win, you will submit. You will accept your fate as my wife and I as your future husband."

"Is this reasonable for you, princess?" Jaxxon questioned mockingly

" More than reasonable, Hayley said with zeal. " Get ready to find another girl whose life who can make miserable."

Without any warning Hayley went in for a kick to the Jaxxon's head but Jaxxon caught it and blocked her blow. Hayley was taken aback by the block, but easily recovered with a punch to his abdomen. Jaxxon keeled over, and Hayley celebrated in her head. "Perhaps there's a chance I'll win this", she thought. However, Hayley's celebration wasn't long lived. Jaxxon quickly recovered and with a swift arm grab he twisted Hayley's behind her back and quickly had Hayley in a fashion where she could not break free.

" Its over Hayley" Jaxxon said as Hayley continued to struggle under his immense strength.

" You son of a bitch!" Hayley spat. Jaxxon twisted her arms further causing Hayley to screech in pain.

"Submit Hayley" Jaxxon pleaded. "Its over, I don't want to have to keep hurting you."

"Hayley please, end this!" her mother Sela pleaded.

"Submit" Jaxxon continued, " Just stop Hayley" he begged as Hayley still struggled to break free. Jaxxon twisted her arm even further and Hayley was in the worst pain she'd ever experienced.

Tears sprang from Hayley's eyes. The physical pain she was enduring combined with the pain from knowing that she had lost, and that her fate was sealed.

"I submit" Hayley said sadly, accepting her inevitable defeat.

Niklaus pondered as the sting from his loss to his father was weighing heavily on not only his sleeping patterns but also on his mind. The wounding of his ego would heal, but his fears popped up into his head that left him more scared if anything.

" What would happen if his father did fall in battle?" "Could he even be a good enough chief?" " What if he himself died in battle, what would happen to his people then?" Klaus knew his father would never recover from the loss.

He watched the moon as it hang in the sky. A hauntingly beautifully thing to behold, he could not sleep, even if he wanted to.

He then heard a noise and turned his head alert to the sudden sound. He got up and ventured to see where the sudden sound came from and what it could be.

Niklaus walked over to the sound slowly and walked cautiously to the dark forest. He slowly pulled out his sword ready to attack whatever lied in the darkness.

Sudden movement burst from the bushes!

A raccoon was hightailing it a full speed and there was no chance at Klaus killing the deadly intruder.

Niklaus laughed at his paranoia and was about to go back to his look out point when he felt a cold metal sharp steel on his back.

"If you move or you scream, your death is certain." The voice said, cold and threatening.

Hayley ventured through the woods in the dark of night determined to escape her fate. She had run away and was never coming back. She rather die than marry Jaxxon , and if fate have it so, she would greet death with a smile, then have Jaxxon as her husband.

The woods were quiet and the woodland creatures retreated to their homes for the night. Hayley looked up at the moon, hanging there gloriously in the sky. Its light shone down upon her and led her way through the dangerous forest of the enemy territory. If she could just get past the Mystic Wolves without being discovered she could make it up North to the northeastern territories and begin her own life. Where no one knew her, where she was free.

She would miss her mother and father and her younger sister Selene, however, she could not spend her life under Jaxxon's thumb. She refused, and for those reasons alone she moved forward.

Hayley was reaching dangerously close the Mystic Wolf territory and with the knowledge of impending danger she took out her dagger she had made herself. It was small but the blade was very sharp and deadly, and with her skill she could easily kill anyone who dared confront her.

The enemy territory was in view when Hayley noticed a boy around her year at the look point. He was muscular but not overly so, a lean muscle of sort, with shoulder length blonde hair. He was gazing at the moon and his blue eyes sparkled in the night. He looked deep in thought and was not paying attention.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. What if, she could capture the chief of the Mystic Wolves? The great and powerful Chief Ansel, they called him. He was loved by his people and well respected, however, her father hated him with great passion. The Crescent wolves and the Mystic wolves had been at war since she could remember, and things had only gotten worse between the two over the years. The two packs both wanted power over the other and there was no chance that her father would concede. He would fight to the death; a fear Hayley knew was highly likely. The thought of her father dying brought Hayley to tears.

Running away had seemed the thing to do before, running away from her problems. But she could not. Her family, her people needed her, and she had to think of them first before her issues with Jaxxon. She would have to deal with Jaxxon later, but for now, her mission was to capture chief Ansel and bring him to her father.

Hayley began to ponder on as she approached even closer to the Mystic wolf camp. What if she really could capture their chief? Her father would of course be upset that she had put herself in danger in that way, but he would be so immensely proud of her that he would give her anything she wanted, and as of this moment, all Hayley really wanted was to be free of Jaxxon. The sound of her dangerous idea became more and more compelling the closer she got to the camp. Her mind trailed with how proud her father would be of her, and with her clumsiness she made a sudden move that was too loud.

Hayley looked up to see if the watch guard had heard and much to her dismay he had. The sound had brought him out of his thoughts and he cautiously began to head over to her position.

Hayley scurried over to where he could not see her, and braced herself for whatever may happen. She held her dagger ready for combat. Much to her advantage the boy was heading in the wrong direction and she used this to sneak behind him. She didn't want to kill him, simply not knock him out, but she would if he made a wrong move.

A raccoon had sprung from where the boy was searching and the boy had laughed in response, he had a beautiful laugh. It was so… innocent. He put his sword away and

before he could turn to see her, she held the blade to his back and with a forced deep menacing voice announced her threat.

"You'll have to kill me then" Niklaus said with certainty.

The intruder dug the blade deeper into Klaus's back, assuring him they were serious.

"Take me to where your chief is" the intruder growled.

"The chief? Klaus questioned. "You think you can defeat him?"

"I'm certain I can" the intruder fired back.

Klaus laughed at the zeal of the intruder. Despite the persons stupidity he had to admit whoever it was a fighter, brave.

Hayley was taken aback by the boys laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Stop laughing!" Hayley said angrily at the boys mocking of her. But the boy continued to laugh. "I said stop!" she exclaimed

Suddenly, the boy had spun around with his sword drawn ready for battle. He had caught her off guard with the laughing and she had not been prepared for his sudden movement. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

Klaus had his sword in hand and looked down at the small dagger the intruder was carrying. He couldn't see the person's face; the trees had blocked the moonlight where they stood. All he could see was the outline. The person was small in stature, smaller than him and not at all threatening.

"You really think you can defeat my father?" Klaus let out a soft chuckle. You don't look like you can even defeat me, but you Crescent wolves always overestimate your power don't you? Huh…little wolf." He continued to make fun.

"I will have your head for disrespecting my family", the intruder threatened.

"I'd like to see you try" Klaus growled back.

In anger the intruder charged Klaus and was skillfully fighting him with their dagger. Despite Klaus larger weapon the seemingly small weapon was quite formidable.

The sword fight continued and the small intruder was quite good, Klaus was being challenged and was for the first time was afraid he might lose. He had to get their weapon away. For whatever skill the person had with swords, it was certain the person didn't have much physical strength and Klaus could over power him.

Just when the intruder was about to land a deadly blow to his abdomen, Klaus sidestepped and kicked the intruder to the ground. He fell back easily and before the intruder could get up, Klaus was already upon him with a sword to his neck.

" Go ahead kill me! I bet you don't have the manhood to it", the intruder chanted.

"You insolent little…" Klaus was ready to land a deadly blow to the neck when his voice Klaus trailed off.

The moonlight shone on the intruders face now, and he could see the intruder clearly, and fiery emerald eyes glared back at him.

It was just a girl, but no not just a girl; she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. The girl lying before him held the same menacing glare, but all Klaus could do was smile. Her chestnut hair glistened in the moonlight and her emerald cat eyes gleamed with fire.

"Well what do we have here?" was all Klaus could muster up to say, entranced by her beauty.

However, Klaus had not even noticed that he no longer held the sword to her neck and the girl used this to her advantage.

" My…um..my name is…" Klaus began, suddenly nervous and stuttering.

"Shut up!" Hayley cursed as she stabbed in his leg and using her arms tripped him to the floor.

Klaus fell to the floor with a loud crash. In the distance Hayley could hear the sound of Mystic wolves waking from the commotion.

"What's all that noise?" she heard a gruff seemingly older sounding man say.

Suddenly , one by one, the village was awakening and the boy was still wreathing in pain from the stab to the leg. Hayley had stabbed him in just the right fashion to where she knew it would cause him immeasurable amounts of pain.

But Hayley could no longer complete her mission. It was too dangerous now, everyone was slowly awakening from their slumber and she knew no way could she fight the chief, while he was still alert and in hand to hand combat, while having an entire village to defeat afterwards.

Hayley knew she was brave, but there was a clear line between bravery and stupidity, and as soon as the villagers woke, Hayley jumped up and high-tailed it into the forest, sinking into the depths of darkness, with a quickness and silence like a ghost in the night.

Hayley was running at full speed through the pitch-black forest, not daring to look behind her.

Her mission had failed and she knew if she had kept going in the opposite direction she would surely be caught, tortured and killed.

As she sped through the forest floor her mind was racing with the events that had just occurred and how she could explain everything to her parents. They surely should have realized she was missing by now, and they were with certainty losing their minds over where she might be.

Her father probably had the whole kingdom looking for her, searching her usual spots. The creek where she sometimes liked to bathe in the moonlight, the local tavern where she liked to have a rum with the local rowdy rough and tumble werewolves of the lower class, the archery range where she would practice late at night, perfecting her skill to meet accuracy even during the blackness of night.

However, none of them new of her favorite spot. Deep into the woods there was a little cave where she found had found native markings, telling the history of the wolf people. She dared not tell a soul of what she had uncovered. She liked being the only one to know about her secret lair. Until one day it was no longer so secret.

One night in the pitch of black when she had ventured to her secret hideout, she was surprised to see someone already there. A girl around her age, with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes that dazzled with mischief.

"What are you doing in my cave!", Hayley yelled, startling the girl.

The girl shot up and was ready to run until she realized it was no one who looked threatening.

"Your cave?" The girl questioned with an amused cocked eyebrow. "I'll have you know that I was here first."

Hayley rolled her eyes at the girls insolence. " I found this cave ages ago, and I claimed it as my own, so may you PLEASE LEAVE", Hayley emphasized on the verge of becoming extremely angry. Trying to keep her werewolf temper in check.

The girl laughed in response. " Tis a funny thing, I did not see your name carved anywhere in here." "Perhaps you wolves prefer to piss on your territory and claim it as your own, but us civilized folk leave our names to when we find a landmark"

Hayley was becoming angry now. Who was this disrespectful bitch? And how did she know she was a werewolf?

She then pointed to a top spot in the corner and lit Hayley's view with her torch.

There carved in with what was most assuredly a knife was the nam H

"I don't give a rats ass if you carved your name into that wall" Hayley roared. "I was here first and if you know I'm a werewolf you should know that I don't play well with others and I could easily take you in a fight!"

The girl simply laughed and responded sarcastically, " Oh..I'm so scared, the wolf bitch is going to harm me" She began yelling a low fake shriek "Someone please save me, save me from the wolf bitch please"

"I'm warning you, you fucking cunt!" Hayley interrupted, angrier than ever, her eyes ablaze.

The girl then dropped her act and looked on at Hayley as if she was simply a flea.

"You wolves, I can smell the stench of your arrogance and bad odor from a mile away. I wonder if…"

Before the girl could finish her sentence Hayley had socked the girl a good one in the nose, and the girl fell back on the ground.

Hayley had had enough and she smiled triumphantly seeing the girls nose bleeding blood.

"Serves you right" Hayley said with amusement. " Bet you'll think first before you…" but before Hayley could finish her words Hayley was stricken with a huge migraine.

It was nothing she'd ever felt in her life, the worst pain imaginable. It felt as if her brain was literally melting.

"Ahhh!" Hayley screamed out in pain. What was happening?, she thought.

The girl had her hand outstretched and was no doubt inflicting the pain on her.

" A fucking witch bitch", Hayley thought to herself through the pain.

Somehow Hayley found it in her to bum rush the witch and the two wrestled on the floor for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the two had caught the other by the hair and both threatened to snatch the other bald. A string of grunts and "let go of my hair you bitch" followed as both of them cried in pain from holding the others mane in a vice grip.

Hayley finally uttered a truce.

" This is getting nowhere!" Hayley admitted. "I'll let go if you promise to as well."

Rebekah side eyed the girls' offer, but figured she had no other choice. "Fine!" she relented. " On the count of three…1….2…3!"

As the word three rang the two released the others hair and drew back from the other, each of them rubbing their own hair where the other was pulling and licking their wounds.

" You fight pretty well for a stuck up snob", Hayley admitted.

" I'll have you know, I'm the only girl in a house full of brothers. I have to learn to defend myself." The girl named Rebekah spat.

"But I will say your right hook was impressive." Rebekah admitted, not wanting to give Hayley the satisfaction.

And hence was the start of Hayley and Rebekah's unique friendship. Through their quarrel, the two had gained some respect for the other and eventually the two became best friends.

The witch and the wolf they called themselves and they protected and shared THEIR cave.

As Hayley continued to speed through the dark forest she thought maybe she could perhaps stay with Rebekah without having to admit that she had tried to runaway to her parents, or even worse she had gone to the Mystic Wolves village and had no doubt made things even worse between the warring clans.

She sped on, hoping and desperate with every quick stride to get there in time before the Mystic wolves found her.

She was almost at the village where the humans lived; it was directly in the center between the Mystics and the Crescent clans, dividing the two packs.

She could hear the Mystic Wolves behind her, perhaps half a mile away, their voices loud and menacingly, desperate to catch the her.

Hayley had to get to Rebekah. She was her only chance.

"Niklaus!", Ansel yelled." What happened?"

Klaus limped over to his father. "An intruder.", Klaus said annoyed that the girl had stabbed him. " Someone from the Crescent pack"

"And they bested you?" Ansel questioned, almost astonished.

Klaus looked down ashamed at how the girl had taken advantage and gotten the upper hand. While he was distracted she had somehow gotten her dagger back.

" He was very big" Klaus lied. "An enormous brute", Klaus emphasized by holding up his hands " He was at least 7 ft tall, rippled with muscles" he continued. " I was lucky to escape with my life."

Ansel responded with anger. "These Crescents have some nerve!" "Coming into the middle of the night like cowards!" he spat. " We will bring them war!"

" Louis! Helvin! Bram!" Ansel yelled. "Gather the men in the village" " See if you can track down the big bastard that attacked Niklaus"

Ansel turned to Klaus and said, "Son, go with the men and lead them to where the Crescent headed."

Ansel then turned to Louis and stated, " You're in charge."

Klaus was astounded. " What? Louis!"

Louis was one of Klaus's main competitors for alpha after his father. Louis was strong, quick, and was evenly matched with Klaus in terms of strength and will power.

" Louis has no business leading this one!" Klaus retorted, fuming at the thought of taking orders from Louis. " He can't…"

"ENOUGH!" Ansel yelled. " You had one job, to watch over the camp and to make sure to alert the village of any threats." Why did you not ring the bell when you saw the Crescent from the watchtower?"

'I thought I could take him myself", Klaus lied.

" And you almost got yourself killed by thinking so, and putting all of our lives in jeopardy", Ansel scolded.

Klaus looked down ashamed. He knew if he told his father the truth he would be scolded regardless, so he took his words and accepted them.

" Yes father", Niklaus whispered compliantly.

Louis looked on with a smug smile.

Ansel grabbed Klaus affectionately by the shoulder and said, " Do as Louis says, follow him as you would me"

Klaus looked at Louis and gave him an annoyed look and nodded his head. " Yes father" he complied.

Within minutes the troop was heading off to find the big bad dangerous Crescent wolf who had attacked their village.

Klaus thought of the girl who he had truly seen, her emerald eyes that sparkled with a passion and fire, her chestnut hair gleaming in the moonlight. However despite her beauty Klaus could not stand her attitude. She was rude and to be quite honest acted like a bitch. How dare she try to kill his father and even attack him when he was trying to show her mercy! Klaus was angry now. He wanted revenge.

"He couldn't have gotten far", Bram said. " We can catch up to him if we move now"

" Yes! Show us where the big scary Crescent went Niklaus", Louis mocked.

Klaus gave Louis an evil look and pointed to the direction where the girl had headed.

" That way"

The Mystic wolves were hot on her tail. How had they caught up to her so quickly, Hayley thought.

She was out of breathe from all of her running and had taken only a minute to take a sip of water from the stream. Apparently that was enough time for them to make enough strides in catching up to her.

She needed to get to Rebekah. The human village was within eyesight and Hayley's hopes grew.

She ran at full speed ahead. Rebekah's home was at the very edge and Hayley was at her door within minutes.

"Rebekah!" Hayley hissed loudly as she gently tapped on the door. Hearing no response, she banged louder. "Rebekah!"

The sounds of the Crescent wolves were drawing nearer and Hayley's heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Rebekah!" she banged louder and louder.

Suddenly the door flew open and a sleepy Rebekah stood at the door

" What are you doing?" she said annoyed. " Its past midnight and my parents…"

But before Rebekah could finish her sentence Hayley covered Rebekah's mouth with her hand and pushed through the door.

"They're coming!" Hayley whispered loudly.

"Who?" Rebekah questioned

Suddenly , a loud banging was at the door and Hayley's heart dropped.

" I see him", Bram yelled. "He's heading towards the human village!"

They couldn't make out size of the dark figure, but Klaus was convinced it was the girl.

"Let's kill that bastard", Louis urged.

Hearing the word kill for some reason upset Klaus. Despite not particularly liking the Crescent girl who stabbed him, he did not want her to die.

Klaus suddenly thought it was best to divert their attention.

"I saw something move in that direction", Klaus lied pointing to the opposite direction heading away from the village.

"No!", Bram declared. "I'm certain, he went towards the village."

Louis of course listened to Bram and continued to head toward the village.

"We surely can't just force our way in through people's houses. We have a peace with the humans." Klaus said trying to object.

" We have orders to find the Crescent who attacked our village" Louis responded " And if you weren't so utterly useless we wouldn't be up in the night searching for him now would we" he continued scolding Niklaus. " No wonder your fathers ashamed of you", he said with a menacing smirk.

Niklaus had had enough. "You son of a bitch!" Klaus yelled. And both men were ready to fight.

" Enough!", Helvin hissed interceding and trying to diffuse the situation. " Let's focus on the task at hand. I saw him head towards the village as well. Let's just get him and get out."

"Your not giving orders here Helvin", Louis remarked coldly. " I'm in charge" he remarked with a smug smile.

" Now lets go." Louis said. Helvin and Niklaus both rolled their eyes.

Bram was farther up ahead. " I think he went into that house at the edge. I saw someone open the door to let him in"

They could see the dark figure move through the night and stop at a little cottage at the edge of the village. Klaus knew the home well.

It was the house where his family lived. His other family. He would watch them all the time from atop the hill.

Why was the girl heading there he wondered. This wasn't going to end well.

Within minutes they were all at the door and Louis banged loudly.

"Open up!"

"They've found me!" Hayley whispered terrified.

"Who are they?" Rebekah questioned

"They're Mystic wolves. I was in their village" Hayley confessed. "Please you have to hide me", Hayley pleaded. "They'll kill me", Hayley stressed.

" WHAT IS THAT AT THE DOOR!" a loud booming voice yelled from inside the cottage.

" Oh no" Rebekah said in fear. " My father's awake" " Hide!", Rebekah urged.

Inconveniently there wasn't much time for Hayley to find a good hiding place so she ducked under the table, which was covered by a long tablecloth, hoping they wouldn't see her under there.

Suddenly Rebekah's father came through the room. Hayley watched his feet pass as he headed towards the door.

" Who is that at the door Rebekah!" he yelled.

" I don't know father", Rebekah said meekly.

Rebekah's father swung open the door and Hayley could hear him demand to know what the meaning of their late night visit was all about.

"Sorry to nuisance you sir" Hayley heard one of the Mystic wolves utter nervously.

" But we saw a dangerous Crescent enter into you fine home" " We're just hear to make sure you all are safe and to take the enemy to our village so we can handle the intruder accordingly"

" We'll be out of you way as quick as possible" another voice promised.

"Hurry this up." Mikael responded in annoyance.

They began their search and suddenly more voices and feet came into view, most certainly Rebekah's brothers and her mother.

"No worries" one the voices said, "Wherever it is we'll find him".

A plethora of feet were scurrying about, lifting things checking in the backyard, in their rooms, in small potential hiding spaces, …

Rebekah guided herself by the table almost to protect where the intruder was really hidden.

" I don't see anyone" one the voices said "Perhaps he left already"

"Yes!" Rebekah chimed in. " Whoever it was must have already left."

Hayley heard one of the men sigh, " Alright then, we'll continue on. Thank you for your patience, good sir"

" I have no patience for incompetence", Rebekah's father spat back. "Now excuse yourselves and allow my family to return to our slumber."

Hayley sighed with relief. They were finally leaving, until her heart sank.

Hayley hadn't noticed that one of the feet had neared the table and was getting ready to lift it up.

Rebekah was quickly protesting "There's nothing under there I already checked!"

But it was too late, the boy had pulled up the tablecloth and there she was.

Their eyes met.

It was the same boy she had earlier confronted, the one with the innocent laugh and the sparkling blue eyes.

Hayley was frozen with fear as she waited for him to turn her in and announce his find.

The boy looked at her with such a menacing glare that had Hayley totaled with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley froze. She just knew in her heart. She was dead.

Klaus saw the girl who made him look like a buffoon to his father and the whole village, the supposed gigantic man who by the description would quake fear into even the bravest of mens' heart.

He had been a fool to have not killed her right then and there when she had attacked his village. She deserved to die.

But seeing her now, helpless and fearful, she just looked like a scared little girl. It was her eyes, those blasted eyes that always struck him. Those emerald eyes that had once shown back at him with such fierceness and defiance were no more.

Klaus was seeing her for the very first time, not the mask she had placed before, but he truly saw her, looking deep into those hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes, he could see her soul. It was covered with bravery, defiance, courage… she was a fighter he could tell, but as he dug deeper, as he dug through the other pieces of her heart, there it was, he could see it. Through eyes he could see who she really was …alone, lost, and scared.

It was as if he could see himself staring back at him, his mirror, the parts of himself he did not want to face or acknowledge. The parts he dared not show to the world. There they were staring back at him and he was entranced…

" Do you see anything Klaus!", Bram asked, wondering what was taking Klaus so long. "Anything there?"

What was he waiting for? , Hayley wondered. He surely had to know it was me who attacked his camp.

But as she looked into the boys' eyes the anger that was once there was no more. It was replaced with a sudden sense of knowing, as if he was reading her. He looked at her as if he was reading her like a book, her fears, her doubts…and she hated it.

If anything Hayley hated most in the world it was to appear vulnerable, weak, it gave people power over her, it gave them control…it was her deepest fear.

It was bad enough that he had her life in his hands, but to see her vulnerability too, too see her weaknesses, to see the parts of herself that she had tried so hard to keep hidden, that made it all the worse…she had lost control and she hated him more than anything.

"Do you see anything Klaus?" one of Mystic wolves called out.

The boy named Klaus did not respond, he just kept looking at her. His gaze fixed on her completely, looking at her wondrously.

Perhaps the boy was just biding his time, Hayley thought. Torturing her with the suspense of her ultimate death. Perhaps giving her hope just to tear it away.

There was no chance Hayley would let him have that hold over, to let her have some sort of hope just for him to shatter any shred of hopefulness she had.

Hayley looked back at him defiantly. Her emerald eyes burning with hatred, she covered her fear with indifference, feigning to show no fear, to show no care.

"_Go on then, turn me in you bastard. I have no fear of death_", Hayley thought to herself, making herself believe her lie.

There was nothing but contempt staring back at the boy, but he his expression did not change.

He still looked at her wondrously.

"Klaus!" a different voice yelled. "What do you see?", it asked.

The boys' eyes softened and he smiled a small smile that only she could see, he was not fooled by the mask the girl had placed, he had seen too much of who she was, who she really was.

"Nothing", the boy named Klaus responded. "Nothing here"

Hayley was dumbstruck. "What?", she wondered. This had to be a trick, a cruel attempt to give her a false sense of safety before coming back to capture her.

The boy put the tablecloth back down and stood up. "There's nothing there", he proclaimed. "Just an enormous rat…but not who we're looking for"

"Then PLEASE be on your way", a loud male voice boomed, no doubt Rebekah's father Hayley thought.

"Yes sir, sorry to be a nuisance" one of the other voices said with sincerity.

More footsteps passed and the door closed.

"Imbeciles!, Rebekah's father growled. " How dare those dogs barge into my house this late in the night"

"What were you doing up this late anyhow!", he fired.

"I…I was just up because I was hungry so I wanted to get a snack", Rebekah answered. "That's when they came to the door"

"But I heard you talking to someone" her father asked. "Who?"

"Nnn..no no..no one", Rebekah lied. "I was just talking to myself. "

"Don't you lie to me girl!" her father boomed.

" I swear father!", Rebekah whimpered. "I swear"

Perhaps satisfied that perhaps his daughter was telling the truth, Rebekah's father and the rest of this Mikaelson clan trudged off and headed back to sleep.

But not before leaving Rebekah with the mess to clean up.

" Clean up this mess those dogs made!" her father ordered and then the tyrant of the household went off to sleep his wife in tow.

Hayley heard Rebekah breathe a large sigh of relief as all the footsteps had finally cleared the room and the house was silent.

"I think its safe now" Rebekah whispered.

Hayley crawled from under the table and looked around making sure no one was around.

"Why didn't he tell on you?" Rebekah asked in a hushed whisper. "I thought for sure you were a goner"

"I don't know" Hayley whispered just as confused. "Maybe they're waiting for me outside. To trap me."

"Its possible", Rebekah conceded. "I could sneak outside to see if there's anyone around." "You stay here"

"I have to get home", Hayley declared. "My parents are probably going insane"

"You can't go home now silly", Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes at Hayley's ignorance. " The others are probably still out there looking for you. It's safer just to stay here for the night" "I'll wake you before the others arise and then you can be on your way."

Hayley rolled annoyed that her friend was right. It wasn't safe for her to head out now considering they were most likely still close by.

"Simply stay and rest here for tonight, don't be stubborn", Rebekah pleaded.

Hayley sighed, "You're right…as usual" Hayley said with annoyance. "I'll stay here for tonight"

Rebekah smiled a smug smile and headed towards her bedroom. "Come on" she waved over.

"One of the perks of being the only girl is that I get my own room" Rebekah smiled proud of one little fortunate aspect that there was to being a girl in a family of men.

Hayley tiptoed towards Rebekah's room and entered shutting the door.

"Here are some blankets", Rebekah said as she handed over them to Hayley.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Hayley laid the blankets down and plopped down to the floor exhausted from her long day.

"Don't think you're going to bed on me now" Rebekah said assuredly. "I want an explanation" "What on Earth happened?"

"It's a long story" Hayley replied exhausted from her day. " Long story short, I ran away because because my parents were trying to fix me into an arranged marriage with you'll never believe it…Jaxxon. Jaxxon of all people", Hayley said infuriated.

"Grotesque" Rebakah declared. She had never met Jaxxon but from Hayley's earlier tales of him she can see why Hayley was so upset.

" There was no way I was going to marry him", Hayley continued. " I rather die, so…

I ran away", Hayley admitted.

"You ran away!" Rebakah shrieked

"Shhh" Hayley hushed. "Your parents could hear", she reminded her.

"Yes, I ran away. I was going to try and make it up the coast, and start a new life"

"Without saying goodbye", Rebekah said clearly hurt.

" I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk getting caught. I had to leave as quickly as possible"

"So then what stopped you?" Rebekah asked confused. "Did the Mystic wolves spot you and try to kill you?"

Hayley remained silent.

"Well?", Rebekah prodded.

"Not exactly…I sort of... tried to… kill their chief and his son" Hayley admitted.

"You what?" Rebekah yelled astounded.

"Shhhh!" Hayley reminded her.

"Are you insane?", Rebakah scolded. "Did you really want to die?"

"That wasn't the intention", Hayley declared. " I figured if I could capture the chief my father would be so proud of me that perhaps maybe he would allow me to not have to marry Jaxxon."

"And you really thought your plan would work?" Rebekah asked curiously. "You really thought you capture the powerful Mystic wolf chief and then fight an entire village full of Mystic wolves?"

Hayley knew her plan was a bit outlandish, but she hadn't realized how stupid it sounded until it came out of Rebekah's mouth.

'I suppose it was a bit unrealistic", Hayley confessed.

"Unrealistic?" Rebekah scolded. "Downright idiotic is the term you're searching for."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I know"

"What am I going to do with you?" Rebekah asked as if she was an exasperated mother. "So continue! After you had your 'genius' plan to take on an entire village of wolves, then…?"

"I snuck into the camp and that's where the boy caught me, he almost killed me, but he didn't"

"The same boy?" Rebekah asked, "The one who didn't tell where you were hidden?"

"Yes the same one", Hayley replied.

"Well, why didn't he kill you?", Rebekah urged, eager to know. "What did you beg for your life?" she mocked.

Hayley side eyed Rebekah and threw a pillow at her and Rebekah caught it with ease.

"No way! If anything I urged him even more to kill me. But he didn't have the manhood. Looks like I was right." Hayley said with a smug smile.

"Perhaps", Rebeah said unsure if that was really the reason. 

"What?" Hayley questioned, aware of Rebekah's uncertainty.

"Well, this same boy…Klaus I believed the others called him…He let you live…TWICE", Rebekah summarized. " Perhaps, he may be… fond of you?" Rebekah guessed.

"Don't be ridiculous!", Hayley declared. " He was simply a boy who didn't have the stones to do a mans job" "Nothing more nothing less"

" Well maybe I'm just a naïve hopeless romantic, but there has to be some reason he let you live…_twice" _, Rebekah emphasized.

"I don't know why! I don't even know the boy. Tonight was the first time I've ever even seen him", Hayley replied. "But I assure you, it's not because of silly romantic reasons you've cooked up in your head"

"Alright. Fine then", Rebekah surrendered. " He's just a boy who couldn't do a man's job", she acknowledged, still deep down not believing that was the reason.

"Precisely" Hayley said with assurance. "Now can I go to bed or you going to badger me all night?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and gave her friend Hayley a small smile.

"Good night" she said, and with that the twosome closed their eyes and let themselves fall into a deep slumber.

However, before Hayley let sleep take hold, one last thought kept her awake just for a moment longer.

_Perhaps he may be … fond of you_

Could it be possible that the boy with the innocent laugh and bright blue eyes was fond of her? Her?

Hayley shook the thought away

"_Not a chance"_ she reassured herself and let her mind fall into slumber.

As Niklaus walked with the others back to the wolf camp the others moved on ahead of him. It had been strange to see his mother and siblings all in the room there with him, none of them aware of who he was…their brother, but when he saw his mother she could see her heart sink

He had never spoken to her, but they both knew who the other was. Saddened by her gaze Niklaus had done his best to not keep eye contact with her.

He did not want to appear suspicious as if he knew who she was.

He focused simply on doing anything but looking into her eyes. He fumbled around, looking under crooks and crannies…until expectedly he found her, what they really had been looking for.

The girl.

He didn't know why he didn't turn her in, he knew he should have, that she tried to kill him, his father, but he did not want her harmed.

It was her eyes, those damn eyes that always entranced him, and then when he saw her so vulnerable, parts of who she was all open for him to see, he couldn't do it.

He couldn't kill her. She was a beautiful girl and at first that had been the reason he had refrained from killing her, surprised by her beauty, but this time it was her heart that caused him to spare her life.

"Thinking about a girl you're fond of?", Bram questioned teasingly as he walked up behind him.

"I thought you were up ahead with others", Klaus said surprised.

"No", just taking in the air", Bram said as he watched as the multi-colored streaks covered the sky, daylight fast approaching.

"That was a worthless trip. I could've sworn I saw him go into that house"

"We'll find him another day", Klaus promised keeping up his lie.

"Yeah, another day", Bram concluded and with that he set off further towards the others and left Klaus alone.

As Klaus walked towards his village and the thoughts of the events of the night had flashed through his mind, one thing stuck out

_Thinking about a girl you're fond of? _

Bram had only meant to tease him, but the thought lingered in his mind. Was he fond of her?

The girl with the enchanting emerald eyes, the girl who had already done so much damage and nearly killed him? Her?

Klaus shook the thought away.

"_Not a chance"_, he assured himself and trudged on back home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

"Get up!" Rebekah hissed with a gentle kick to Hayley's side.

"What?" Hayley said groggily, not sure what was going on.

"My family will awaken soon! You need to get out of here before they do", Rebekah said urgently.

And with those words Hayley was alert and on her feet. She had slept well and had been exhausted from her escapades of last night, but now it was time for her to head home and undoubtedly face the wrath of her parents.

Hayley crept out of the house and waved Rebekah goodbye. She couldn't be sure if there were any more Mystic Wolves lurking in the territory so she had to be extremely cautious. She scurried through the woods swift and quietly. Her parents had said she ran just like a wolf, even when in human form. Soft and graceful, but faster than the speed of sound.

_Little Wolf,_ the boy named Klaus had nicknamed her during their little tussle. Much to her surprise she thought of him as she ran through the woods, his blue eyes pouring into her soul, the thought of him seeing that side of her still irked her even now. The nerve of him. He was the Mystic chief's son, presumably he would've been more of a threat she had thought.

He should've been well trained and one of the best fighters their pack had; yet if it wasn't for his brute strength she could've taken him down easily. Hayley herself was a skilled fighter, and she knew she was, however, he should have at least equaled her fighting skill. Yet pathetically, he was not even close.

Hayley laughed to herself as she sprinted through the forest, almost home. As she drew nearer it began to dawn on her that her parents would give her hell for running away.

"They must be going out of their minds", Hayley thought to herself.

She had to come up with a good enough lie that they could believe, something that would potentially put her in less trouble. But what?

" You lost him!" Chief Ansel yelled. Enraged at his sons and his lead generals incompetence.

"He was fast!", Louis pleaded. " We could barely catch up with him"

Ansel rolled his eyes.

" You mean to tell me four young men can't catch a giant bear of a man?" He turned to his son. " If he was as big as you say Niklaus, he should've been quite easy to catch"

Klaus bowed his head in embarrassment; he had yet again disappointed his father.

He had lied of course, the big mountain of a man was really just a scared girl, but Klaus could never admit that he had allowed himself to be manhandled by just a girl from the rival pack.

His father continued, " We cannot afford to look weak! Especially not now."

Chief Ansel eyes gleamed with a new fervor, " We need to strike back" "Gather the men, prepare for battle!"

Klaus's eyes grew alert, "Father we aren't ready for war. The Crescents outnumber us easily"

"Which is why we will attack while their guards are down", Ansel ensured. " They won't be expecting an attack this soon. We strike at nightfall, while they sleep."

"The Crescents want blood, we'll give them blood, … their own".

Hayley had made her way to the village and had finally come up with the perfect believable story.

Believable only to her, but to everyone else it sounded absurd.

"You went out for a swim in the lake? and tripped on a log?…and fell?", Hayley's father questioned.

"Yes", Hayley nodded assuredly.

"Then you were knocked unconscious?", he added not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

Jaxxon let out a soft chuckle and Hayley send him a menacingly death glare, but all Jaxxon could do was laugh in reply.

"I don't see what's so hard to believe?", Hayley questioned.

" You mean besides the absurdity of your sad attempt at an excuse?" Jaxxon ridiculed.

"You stay out of this!", Hayley fired. " This doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ", Jackson replied with a smug smile.

"Hayley!", Hayley's father King Omund interceded. " Jaxxon is to be your husband, you will show him respect."

Hayley couldn't believe her ears. How could her father do this to her?

"Him!" Hayley said with rage. " This leech will NEVER be my husband", she hissed.

"Hayley!" King Omund yelled.

"Hayley", Queen Sela said gently, " You must stop this behavior"

Jaxxon raised his hand and smiled, "No matter your majesty"

He turned to Hayley and smiled another menacing smile, "She'll learn her place soon enough".

Hayley was disgusted. She hated Jaxxon more than anything. He was a slime.

"We'll see about that" Hayley murmured and walked off.

Later that night as Hayley walked to her room ,a strong arm grabbed Hayley from behind and pushed her against the wall. Taken by surprise Hayley was unable to get out of the hold.

She could feel the persons hot breathe on her neck, sending chills down her spine.

Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckling, and she knew.

Jaxxon.

As the Mystic wolves led their army into the woods at sunset, all Klaus could think was how he had caused all of this.

Now his people were heading off to war and there was nothing he could do stop it.

He hadn't intended for it to go this far, the one small lie. But perhaps, this was inevitable. The Crescent and Mystics had been had been feuding for as long as any of them could remember. Generation after generation; more bloodshed. This battle between the two had gone on since their forefathers had first set foot on the land. Each pack battling for more territory, more power.

The Crescents had a large skilled army, one that the Mystics had struggled to beat before. His father told him the story of how him and a militia of men had fought to their last breathe. Klaus's father was simply a teenager at the time, however he was one of the last surviving men in the Mystic army, and it was him who had killed the then Crescent King.

Klaus had heard the story over and over. How his father Ansel had bravely taken on the former Crescent King Otto on his own, the man who had killed Ansel's own father. He had wanted revenge; he had wanted blood… and blood he got.

The pattern continued, and now Ansel and the King Otto's son, King Osmund were at war, and Klaus knew that King Osmund hated his father Ansel more than anyone. All this war and all of this need for blood and revenge, it wasn't doing their people any good. It would only lead to more lives lost and more hurt. Even the night before when the girl had tried to kill his father, who was she? Why did she set it upon herself to kill his father? She had to be Crescent, but why would a regular wolf take it upon herself to kill a Chief all alone by herself?

"Did King Osmund have a daughter?" Klaus thought as he walked on with the other silently through the forest; nearing the Crescent village.

Things were starting to add up. The girl had heart and true courage indeed. Did the girl want revenge for her grand fathers death? It had to be more than just that. As determined as she was and foolish as her attempt. Why then? Why now?

Klaus knew he would lose his father one day, either in battle or in old age, but Klaus wasn't prepared to lose him, and never would be. Ansel was all Klaus had, he knew he could never go to his mother or her family, they would shun him, he was a bastard, born from his mothers adultery. His father had raised him since birth, gave him his name and raised him as his heir. He was his son and Klaus knew Ansel loved him with all his heart, and Klaus loved him.

Klaus would risk everything to make sure his father was safe from harm. Klaus looked up and saw Ansel ahead, taking charge of the group, leading them into battle, perhaps this was the last night he would ever see his father again he thought. Fears started to spiral through Klaus's head. Flashes of King Osmund piercing a sword through his fathers heart; King Osmund claiming the revenge he always wanted for his own father. Klaus was overcome with sadness, and then anger.

He would kill whichever Crescent who claimed his fathers life, Klaus thought as he trudged on. He wanted more than anything to end this silly war and Klaus only saw two ways to do so. Either by each side making peace, which Klaus deep down knew was futile. The only way to ever keep his family, his pack safe, was to kill all of their enemies.

Klaus had soon come to realize that this war would never end until one pack had gone. Neither would ever give up territory or power and Klaus knew that too much blood had already been spilt. The need for revenge was too strong for either side to back out now. Klaus knew that the only way to end this, all of this, is if they killed all of the Crescents. Slaughtered them. Men, women, and yes…children. As brutal as the thought was, Klaus knew it had to and would be done. Those children would grow up one day, and the blood thirst would come; the need to avenge their fathers and mothers who fell in battle. Then the cycle would continue all over again, with more war and lives lost. Generation after generation.

Klaus hated it more than anything. War. Suffering. Killing. Klaus knew he could never bring himself to kill a child, but he knew others who wouldn't hesitate, and he wouldn't and couldn't stop them. But he saw no other way, and it was either his family or theirs.

As the moon was high in the sky the Crescent village was in sight. The bright torches from their village gleamed.

"Prepare yourselves", Ansel said with a low whisper, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

His father turned back and looked right into Klaus's eyes. Through them Klaus could read everything his father said. His steely fiery gaze sent Klaus's thoughts at a stand still, and Klaus could read it perfectly. Klaus was ready. He knew what they had to do. This was just the beginning. Klaus could read Ansel's stare perfectly. They would kill them all.

Every. Last. One.

"Jaxxon, get your filth hands off of me!", Hayley screamed or "I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jaxxon laughed. "You'll kill me", he continued to mock.

Hayley's rage was boiling over. " Yes! I'll do just that, just for fun maybe even torture you first!" Hayley spat. Jaxxon laughed in response and twisted her arm further.

"Ahh!", Hayley screamed out in pain. " You bastard!"

" So tell me", Jaxxon whispered in her ear. "Where you were really last evening?"

" I told you!" Hayley lied. " AHHHHH!" she screamed as Jaxxon twisted her arm further.

" I won't ask again" Jaxxon whispered with an evil menacing grin. " My future wife needs to learn her place. And running off in the middle of the night to meet other men will not be tolerated."

"What?" Hayley questioned.

"DON'T!", Jaxxon yelled angrily, his temper rising. "Lie to me"

" Do you think me the fool?", Jaxxon questioned. " Do you think I don't know where you really were?" "The second you hear of your betrothal to me you run off in the middle of the night and come back the next morning all disheveled!"

"I swear!", Hayley said wreathing in pain. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

" Liar!" Jaxxon yelled. " What is his name!" "Tell me!" he said twisting her arm further and further. Hayley was in tears from the pain. She felt like he was going to tear her arm off and as angry as he was he would've done so. Hayley's searched her mind for a name, any name to just stop Jaxxon from hurting her. But the first name that came to her mind was the boy. The boy who had almost killed her and yet saved her as well.

" His name is ..." Hayley began

"MYSTIC WOLVES!", Lowan, a peasant screamed barging through the doors. Alerting everyone of impending danger. The sounds of screaming women and crying children rang through.

Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds of men came rushing through the doors. Armed with swords, and knives. They were from the Mystic pack. All armed to the teeth and ready to kill. One took poor Lowan out with one single swipe of their sword, and sent his head flying.

People were running everywhere. Women screaming and children crying for their mothers, while the men readied hurriedly, trying to get to weapons to defend their families. However, the Mystics were quick and attacked without hesitance. Bodies of Crescent wolves had already began to cover the floor.

Both taken by surprise Jaxxon had loosened his grip on Hayley, and taking advantage of the situation, Hayley had maneuvered her way out of Jaxxon's grasp.

"Get to the weapons!" Jaxxon yelled, taking over and demanding the Crescent soldiers to follow his lead.

"We need to push them back out of the territory!"

Hayley grabbed a sword from the nearest Crescent soldier and ran to fight with the others.

"Hayley!" Jaxxon yelled. "Get back here!" He ran after her.

Ignoring him she ran to the center of the battle. She could see Crescents and Mystics hurling spears and firing arrows, swords swinging and blood and bodies began to cover the earth.

One had tried to attack her, but with Hayley's swiftness she blocked his swing and stuck her sword into his chest.

Suddenly, Hayley saw a familiar face in the battle. It was from a bit ways ahead, but she remembered the physique and the long blonde hair perfectly, but she couldn't be sure. She got closer , and their eyes met… just as she assumed.

"Klaus", she whispered.


End file.
